


Doctor's Orders

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Rubs, Bodily Fluids, Breast Inflation, Butts, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, impregnated, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Janet has been trying to get help to quit smoking for sometime, she's tried just about everything and decides to give a hypnotist a try. Doctor Erik has other plans for the young women through, she will get help, help with filling with babies and becoming more round. It may not be what she wants but who can argue when they have fallen into a trance willingly.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Women is hypothesized and she is impregnated against her will, by a person that she goes to help for. Had this idea when my friend told me that they were going to a hypnotist for the same reason smoking. Enjoy this second update! 
> 
> (Warnings: Contains rapid pregnancy, breast inflation, weight gain, hypnotist, non-con body modification.)

He stood up and walked over to the women sitting on the couch in front of him. He kneed down so that he was eye level with her and pulled out a silver coin. That was attached to a thin string and started to swing it back and forth. 

“Just watch the coin and keep all of your focus on it then we can begin.”

Janet shifted to where her arms were on the rests of the couch as she stared at the coin. Erik watched as she slowly became entranced, her eyes followed the back and forth motion. Then her head slowly but surely went side to side, with the motion of the coin, her eyelids started to fall.

Within a few more minutes Janet’s head fell to the back of the couch and a soft snore escaped her. The women should now be in a hypnotic trance, all he had to do was talk to her now to get her the rest of the way. 

Just to make sure that she wouldn’t fight it in someway or form. 

“You want to be under my control,” He stated.

Janet was completely relaxed. “You want to be my mindless doll. With every word I say, you fall further under my control. Isn't that right?” 

Janet gave a weak nod, obviously completely out of her mind. 

“Now, I need you to spread your legs.” Her body did as he said, and they opened wide her knees relaxing to the sides.

“You want me to impregnate you. Fill you with my offspring. It would be pleasurable for you.”  
He heard a small moan come from the woman, her head titled to one side and her breathing got a little deeper. 

“You want babies more than anything, you desire to be fucked long and hard for it.”, Janet slid a little lower on the couch and whined in response to his words. 

She was fully under his command now, this was where the magic took over, anything he said would come true. Janet couldn’t have known that the hypnotist, she had picked that day had a specific kink.

That he liked to test on women that appealed to him and unfortunately for her she was just his type. 

Erik loved to impregnate women, he loved to watch them fill with life, to cradle the unborn babe. In their slowly rounding bellies, to watch the flesh rise and sore up, up, up. Several women had fallen victims to his whims, and he had yet to be caught. 

“You can feel yourself getting fucked. You can feel the hard and thick length of my cock filling your empty pussy.” Janet started breathing heavily and moaning. 

“You can feel that I’m starting to thrust in and out of you quickly. How I’m hitting just about all the right corners and bundles inside of you.” Janet’s hips were rolling onto the couch, in response to the invisible thrust of the cock inside her. 

“You can feel me squeezing your breasts. Pinching your nipples in time with the pounding of that hard member in your wet channel.” A whine falls from her lips and Janet’s nipples were sticking out against her shirt. 

Her breast could be seen moving up and down as if she were bouncing onto something. She moaned loudly and grinded her hips in place, as a climax was building quickly in her. 

“Your doing so well and your enjoying yourself so much, you just can’t wait for this next part, can you?” A high-pitched whine was his only response and Erik chuckled from his place on the chair. 

“You can feel me cumming inside you, and that makes you orgasm so hard.” Janet screamed as she came hard and fast, her back arched off the couch and liquid dripped down her leg.   
She sank back against the couch, panting from the high she was still coming off from, she was ready to be impregnated. 

“And you know what my seed inside you does. It’ll make a baby or two, maybe three. Now, let’s start with what it does to your breasts. You know that they’re filling up with the milk needed to care for my babies inside of your womb. You’ll have twins at first. So, you’ll need a lot of it.” He watched as her lovely breasts at started to fill up, growing larger and larger.

They grew from the lovely Cs, that they were and her button up shirt pushed up with them. As breast milk rushed through her to feed her offspring quickly swelling into Ds. 

They started to grow a bit tighter, her boobs aching slightly, and her nipples harden in response. They stretched out her bra, and the shirt started to strain to contain her expanding jugs. 

The skin could be seen through the buttons and a snapping noise echoed across the room. As the buttons snapped off her shirt and went flying her tits sagged downwards. As they distended outwards into Gs flopping down on her torso, her shirt hung open around it and her bra was barely hanging onto her tits from the cups. 

“Nice very nice, now your hips widen to make room for the babies. They’ll spread until the twins have a place to nestle in.” Her hips did just that. Her butt exploded outwards swelling rapidly and lifting her up slightly as it raced with her thighs. Which also gained inches in response her hips jutting outwards. 

He could hear the fabric of her skirt groaning from the expansion. He doubted that it would last the entire process. 

“Now, let’s get to the best part. Your belly is going to start growing now, filling up with new life. And you’ll love how big and round you’ll get.”, He said as her flat stomach started swelling. 

“You’ll fill with twins first, then just as your about to reach eight months. With them another one of my babies will fill your lovely swell and you will round out more with triplets.” 

Her belly was starting to form a small bump it looked almost as if she had over eaten. A small pouch formed where her overeaten belly sat and seemed to gradually be gaining speed. That was surely and steadily swelling, as it grew into a two months baby bump.

The quivering belly swelled more, and it pressed out from two, into three, then four months.

“Ahhh … “, Janet moaned softly as she filled more with a baby.

Her inflating dome quivered pushing the open shirt out and up around her increasingly gravid swell.

Relieving sweaty skin out in the open out, out, out, it went and a clear bulge stuck outwards, desperately her shirt hanging on each side, unable to contain her rapidly growing body.  
The waistband of her skirt began to cut into her, painfully biting into her swollen skin, beneath her increasingly gravid swell, they gave up. With a ping, the button shot outwards flying across the room and without it to hold back her growth, Janet’s belly took over.

Bursting out of it her button up shirt as it hung out clean in the open of her expanded taut gut. A loud sloshing noise could be heard, and her stomach had begun to round, freely sticking out into the open.

It looked about five months, Janet's belly hung out just below her bulging bra covered tits. Her belly button which had started to poke outwards. It rested clear on top of the swell as her skirt was stuck in place the underside hanging out. Baby belly had grown into a sixth month swell, her shirt started to push out belly pushed further and further to the sides. 

It paused for just a moment before going just as fast once the button on her skirt gave way.

Her belly grew until she had to spread her legs further to make room for it. Her stomach stopped growing when it was obvious that she was eight months along with twins. 

Janet was now eight months pregnant with twins, with G cup tits that rested atop her tight gut. Her button up shirt hung out and open around her swollen baby mound. Which was on full display for the hypnotist hungrily watching her growing form. 

Her skirt was open and hung loosely on her hips and the underside of her baby belly. The zipper on the side was pushed down completely and Janet was layed out completely. 

On the back of the couch, which her head hung off the back of. The hypnotist rested his arms on his knees and leaned forward towards Janet. 

“Now just as your about to be done you can feel that last baby sneaking in, pushing your baby orb up and out once more.”

Janet moaned faintly, as rushing liquid flushed through her and her belly rumbled. Pushing out from the eight months twins orb and swelling downwards into overdue with twins.   
Growing more and more pregnant as her belly continued bulging further out. Her navel distending downwards as her belly, fell forward from the oncoming weight of the baby inside her. Janet reached three months pregnant with triplets and kicks could be seen on both sides of the orb. 

Her distended middle, gravid belly hung out in the open, belly button sticking out proudly. She was so full, so round, so wide and pregnant her breast was extremely swollen with milk and resting lazily atop of her expanded taut gut. 

Her ass was hanging out so wide, that they could be used as a cushion. The flesh was rock hard having little to no give it felt very warm and smooth. She was so big and heavy, it stuck out a clear foot in front of her, of her form hanging over her feet. 

A chair squeaked, and Erik got up from his chair walking over to the women’s swollen form. He bent down in front of her and rested both of his hands on the warm hard flesh.

He rubbed all around the distended belly and sighed in happiness, “you’re the biggest one yet, I’m glad that you made this appointment today.”

He laid his head atop her tight taut gut and whispered into her baby orb, “I think I’m gonna keep you and convince you that we are married. Then I can enjoy it forever and I’ll make you so happy Janet.” 

A soft snore was his only answer as the triplet’s orb moved up and down in time with her breaths. A grin stretched across his face as he felt one of the babies kick up against one of his hands. 

That was running over the swollen orb in worship. “I can’t wait to start our new life together with you and our babies Janet.”


End file.
